When you used to be alive
by Reborny Superbia
Summary: Our Memories together, left unforgetable. Kikyou x Bluebell. Rated T for cursing.


_"KIKYOU!!"_

_The screams of Zakuro... echoing._

_Here, I stood still, as this metalic was in my mouth, and these things pierced my body._

_"KIKYOU. HOLD ON!!"_

_I fell on my knees, I wasnt able to stand. Before I could slam onto the ground, Zakuro captured me._

_I smirked, while my face burried into his shoulder._

_"Zakuro..? Am I dying?"_

_Zakuro panted, and seems to be worrying about me. How..._

_Unusual._

_"N-No, Kikyou. We're going to save you today. You're not going to die." He said._

_I smiled, while coughing out more blood._

_"Listne.. Zakuro..." I began, feeling the pain has overtaken my body. I clutched his jacket. "..Tell Bluebell... that..."_

_I'll miss her..._

-

-

-

Bluebell roamed around the base, finding something to do.

Why didnt she, Torikabuto and Daisy go to the mission with Kikyou and that stupid idiot Zakuro?

Byakuran-Sama said they didnt need these much men to do the mission.

Well, stupid head Byakuran!!

She was bored now. Nothing to do.

Torikabuto was nowhere to find.

Daisy said he wanted to slaughter someone. But no way she's gonna stay with him.

There's was nothing to do. Nothing to think about.

Well, there was...

Kikyou.

He promised her one thing before he left.

_"Bluebell. When I come back, I'll give you something very special."_

Everytime Bluebell thinks about this, her happiness increases. She would smile.

Bluebell heard the door open.

_"Kikyou..!!"_

_-_

_-_

_-_

She ran to the front door.

And saw what she didnt need to see.

Zakuro held a rather close-to-death Kikyou.

Bluebell's eyes widned as she ran to Zakuro's side.

"WHAT HAPPENED?!" She screamed at him.

Zakuro's eyes werent those lazy ones that pissed her off. But, they were...

Sad.

Filled with sorrow.

Bluebell couldnt shout more.

"... Let's fix his wounds first.." His voice was rather sad.

She nodded, and followed the red-hair.

-

-

-

"You cant come in." Said Zakuro, blocking the door.

"WHY?? Let me see him.. please.." She begged Zakuro to let her in. She had to know what happened. She really had to.

"Not now.."

Bluebell turned away.

"..Kikyou.. what happened?"

-

-

-

-

-

-

There's this time when Bluebell first saw Kikyou. Her heart felt overwhelmed.

She couldnt ignore those pair of blue jewles, and his that dazzling smile that couldnt be resisted.

And, when he first saw her. He couldnt help but smile at her. And her big, blue eyes.

-

-

-

The first time she spoke to him, it was when they were both on a mission alone.

She had to ask him one thing.

Was he going the right way?

"Kikyou... are you going the right way?" She asked, tugging his jacket.

He turned around and chuckled. "Dear Bluebell, I think we're lost."

-

-

-

The first time she showed that she had liked him a bit, it was on a snowy day and they were stuck inside the base.

"God, I wish the snow would go away... I'm bored." She said, looking out of the window and resting her head on her palms.

She turned around to face Kikyou. Who was reading some paper report.

"Um, Kikyou..?"

He looked at her and let out a small _'Hm?'_ along.

"If you ever had a girlfriend,.. what do you want her to do for you on a day like this?" She asked, smiling a bit.

Kikyou chuckled and thought for a moment.

"Hmm.. I'd probably want her to make me some hot choclate." He said.

Suddenly, Bluebell was gone.

After some time, she was back with two mugs of hot chocolate.

"Here, this is hotchocolate." She said, handing him a cup.

Kikyou smiled and drank a bit.

Damn, that tasted horrible. But Kikyou had didnt want to break the poor girl's heart.

"Bluebell, thank you for this deliciouse hot chocolate." He said, smiling.

Bluebell blushed a bit, then smiled back, but brighter.

That was liking.

-

-

-

How much does it take for Kikyou to realise his feelings for Bluebell?

How much does it take him to know that she's been hinting since that hot chocolate incident?

Pretty much long.

Kikyou layed back in his couch and thought about it.

Does he really love her?

Was it really meant to be?

He sighed.

Nothing to worry his mind more than this.

-

-

-

In the meantime, Bluebell really wanted to confess her feeling right away, this instince.

She practiced and practiced.

Zakuro saw her practicing and just chuckled.

"Afraid to tell him, Nonsense-Chan?"

Bluebell twitched. "NO!!... Yes."

Zakuro just sighed "Good luck with that. Need me to tell him?"

"NO! Dont you dare, asshole." She growled.

Zakuro shrugged and went out. He then found Kikyou sitting on the couch.

"Hey, Kikyou.."

Kikyou looked at Zakuro with a frown. He really was troubled.

"Bluebell loves you." That's all what Zakuro said, leaving Kikyou in a rather shocked state.

-

-

-

She, Bluebell, once read that you could steal someone's heartbeat with a kiss.

But, she didnt know that this might happen to her.

There was one time when Bluebell had to sleep on the couch, for that she was really drousy.

She slept while sitting.

"Bluebell, are you there?" Kikyou said, as he entered the hall where she was sleeping.

He paused for a moment, then smiled.

"Resting?"

Kikyou leaned in, and kissed her softly on the lips, causing her to wake up.

Bluebell blushed crimson red and tried to move away, but, there was this pair of lips that weren't leaving hers. She soon kissed back, wrapping her arms arounf Kikyou's neck.

Kikyou pulled away and smiled.

"Zakuro told me..."

-

-

-

-

-

-

And it was this time, where she was holding his hand.

Crying.

Begging him not to leave her.

Kikyou's last day.

"...Bluebell?"

Bluebell couldnt say a clear word out of her cries.

"This... is what I wanted to give you.." He reached out something from his jacket pocket.

He took her hand and gave her a metalic thing.

It was a necklace, with hear.

The heart had their picture together.

Bluebell looked up, still holding his hand.

"Bluebell... dont give up. I'll still be in your heart. And you'll still be in my un-beating one..."

Soon,

Kikyou was gone.

And Bluebell has two things to remember him for.

A necklace.

And a scar in her heart.

-

-

-

_**... -Le Sigh- Sorry for my lazy-ness in the end. But it's 5:32 D:**_

_**Reviews are deeply wanted because Reborn-Chan loved you :3**_


End file.
